Heron In Chains
by La Pocky-sama
Summary: [Contains Yaoi] A tale about a Heron nobleman in captivity of a rich noble Begnion family. Takes place before the emancipation and the Serenes Massacure. The Heron nobleman cares and gives company to a naive Begnion little girl and they share tales.
1. Chapter 1

**Heron In Chains**

* * *

_Author's Note,_Yeah...I know I'm bad...but don't worry. I won't stop working on Romance of a Rookie, I've got 12 pages written for this ficcy and I really wanted to get it up. Probablly not today, but most like 1 chapter or two will be up. There's a lot to type.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sanar sat down on the cold steel floor of his rather giant cage.

"Since you've always been so kind to me, child, I will share with you the tale of my free life."

The young girl stood before the cage, her hands gripping the bars on the outside of the cage. She was the only member of the whole family that was truely kind to him. The other members of the family treated him like a pet. He was different from other Laguz "slaves", instead of being forced to do hard labor, hewas merely a "pet" to this wealthy noble Beorc family.

This was because he was a member of the Heron tribe, a very rare and unique race of Laguz. The Heron filled many Beorc with awe...which led some Beorc to try and claim them for their own...and treat them like pets. Of course, the many Beorc thought it a good idea to start capturing Laguz of the many different tribes to do difficult manual labor...and also entertain, and serve as pets.

The Heron tribe was special, a gift from the goddess herself, some would say. The Herons resided in the country of Begnion, in the vast forests of Serenes, another small country contained within Begnion.

The delicate flesh of a Heron is a pale porcelene color, their eyes range anywhere from the glistening color of a ruby to the majestic blue skies, their flowing hair is the golden color that eradiates from angels, and the most angelic wings rise from their backs.

Angel, the Beorc little girm, stared at Sanar with a saddened countenence.

"But aren't you free now? My family just puts you in a cage and makes you stay inside so you'll be safe. They don't wanna hurt you."

He could only smile at the young girl's naivety.

"If only you were mature enough to understand, little one. How old are you? Beorc age and Laguze age differ greatly."

She perked her head to the side.

"Um...eight. Isn't that old enough?"

He shook his head, "No. But let us speak of something else. I will get to my story, aye?"

Angel nodded, "Yes, tell me please."

Sanar couldn't help but curl his delicate mouth into a smile at the child's innocence before beginning his story.

_Let's see...it was five years ago before I came to live among your family. I doubt you'd remember, you'd only be three in Beorc years...but perhaps you may remember. Anyway...I lived where all other Heron's resided; in the vast and grand forests of Serenes. Also, I was one of many Serenes noblemen, we lived in the canopies of the trees, invisible to the Beorc and Laguz eye, protected by the goddess. Onlyour fellowHerons could see our homes in the canopies with out magical aid. The only way the Serenes residence could be revealed to the other non-Herons is if a Heron priest or guardian went down below and sang a special enchantment._

_The Serenes Forest had such a magical beauty that it was awe-inspiring. It inspired anyone that had the honor of treading foot in the holy soil of our forest. Yet, strangely enough in some instances it would ignite an overwhelming envious hatred inside of others. Instead of fighting off those who tried to destroy us and out home; we lulled their souls into peace with song...and extinguish the negativity._

_We are a peaceful Laguz tribe that didn't have any fighting skills and didn't believe in violence. For violence solves nothing and only creates more problems and turns Beorc and Laguz into souless monsters. Though we are stong in spirit and will, we are physically frail._

_The nobles roamed around Serenes and kept things in order, the nobles were our law, we were not unlawful or unjust. We made sure peasent and noble were helped and treated all the same, as equals. All Herons are born pure of heart, so they can never do wrong unless a foriegn influence is pressed upon them long enough._

_My days in the house of Serenes were ever joyful. A Heron must be able to sing so beautifully that the goddess herself weeps upon us.I gave hatchlings (Heron children and/or teens) choir lessons and also certain instrumental lessons. I suppose you could say we did have a school for all Heron children so that they could lear all basic Heron skills and upgrade from there._

_So it is one of my duties to teach our hatchlings, though I am not the only one that teaches._

_I am also a represenative of our tribe, I go out and meet with the leaders and officials of the other nations. Only the neutral of friendly nations of course, since physically a Heron has no way to protect themself from physical harm._

_We Herons specialize in tantilizing songs, but not all of us stay in Serenes. Oh no, some of us get hired to be guardians for Beorc. Since Herons can read a person's mind when the atmosphere is calm we can know a person's true intent and only accept a true hearted, gentle Beorc's request._

"Child, if you could fetch me an instrument I could play you one of my legendary lullibys and fill your dreams with happy thoughts."

"I think I have something in here you could play. I'm glad mommy and daddy let you sleep in my room at night. It gets scary in the dark."


	2. Chapter 2

**Heron In Chains

* * *

**

_Author's Note, _I'm happy with this one...I wanna get the rest of what I've written on paper then I'll write another chapter for my Fake fic.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Well you haven't been put to bed yet, child. Though I'm sure they will come soon since it is dusk."

Angel smiled at the sapphire eyed Heron and moved away from the cage to fetch a very delicate wooden flute.

"This is all I have. Everything else is mommy's and daddy's."

He smiled, "This will suffice. I am mastered in the many musical arts."

The moment Sanar put the wooden flute to his lips, the door opened to the girl's room.

"Angel! were you going to let Sanar play an instrument? You know he's not allowed to unless he has mom and dad's permission."

It was Angel's older brother, Kazur. He was currently serving in the Begnion royal army and had just been given week's leave for home, unless he was summoned back to the military earlier.

"Don't get mad...he was gonna play me a pretty song to help me sleep."

She ran over to her brother and hugged him.

"When you guys got him I didn't even get to see him. I only heard about him in letter from mom and dad. So now I finally get to see him. Oh, and you need to get your bum in bed. I thought I'd surprise you since you didn't know I was home."

He smiled and gave his sister a hug before he lifted her up into his arms and lie her down in bed.

"B-But...I don't wanna go to bed. I wanna hear more of Sanar's stories and I wanna hear his music!"

Kazur kissed his sister on the forehead and tucked her into bed.

"It's bed time for you. Maybe tomorrow."

She pouted, "Okay...I guess so..."

Then her eyes slowly closed before she slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep, nothing could be seen inside her mind but an infinate black abyss. After she fell asleep her brother walked over to the cage and unlocked it with a key he had gotten from his parents to the Heron's cage. Sanar didn't move, he only turned his head to stare sullenly at the other with his bright jewel like eyes.

"Listen to me, Sanar. You re to come with me to my room with no resistance. Understand?" he whispered quietly, but loud enough for Sanar to hear him.

Sanar gave a nod and slowly walked out of the cage, keeping his bright pure wings of white tightly folded against his body. The Beorc male left the room with the Heron trailing closely behind him him to his bedroom. He closed the door behind him and watched the exotic pet sit down on the floor.

"My, my, Herons really are such magnificent works of art. I'm glad my parents got you. Now I have some one to please me during my short visits home. I have no time to romantisize anymore. But now that we have you it is no longer nessisary."

Sanar was confused by the Beorc's words.

"What do you mean, Master? I don't think I completely understand."

He slowly walked closer to the Heron morsel and stood infront of him, before kneeling down before him.

"I'm saying you will be my toy now. I have no use for women, they don't catch my intrest. Maybe it's because I've been in the military too long mostly surrounded by men everyday. But I think you get the drift."

The wan porcelene face reddened heavily on the cheeks from Kazur's words. His wings shifted slightly sd he slowly turned his head from the Beorc. He could only remain silent, he had no answer for the young man.

"Ah, playing coy? Well I like that."

Kazur lightly grabbed the other's chin to turn the other's face towards his. Then he gave Sanar a firm kiss on the lips and let a free hand slither down and grope his toy's crotch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heron In Chains

* * *

**

_Author's Note, _Well...this ficcy is more for the yaoi fans...so if yaoi disturbs you or affends you the don't read this fic. I already put a yaoi warning on the summary anyway. So bleh.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sanar let out a loud moan and his body cringed at the groping.

The young Heron had never had never been been touched in that way. The Herons only mated once every year, and not even every single tribes member had the privelige to. The whole royal house was allowed to and they would choose their mate. Of course both Herons had to be of a certain age to mate. He had just turned that age five years ago, but he was captured before mating season. Ironically the"virgins aren't taught about mating, they have to figure it out all on their own when the time came.

The raven haired Beorc broke the kiss and stopped gropping as he looked at the other.

"Wow...you act like you've never done this before...your...already completely hard..."

He was completely baffled by Sanar's strange behavior.

Kazur had felt Sanar's hardness while he was groping him.

The Heron's body started to eradiate a soft golden glow, a gentle warmth came from his body. He had this innocent look on his face as he started to declothe himself. He was going with whatever his instincts told him to do.

Kazur was completely confused now, he had no idea why Sanar was glowing and now removing his clothes. Convienently for him it esd now mating season for Herons. So atleast his task would become easier. He wouldn't have to force his pet to do what he wanted now.

"I...I don't want to...why can't I resist?" Sanar mumbled to himself.

The Laguz lie down on the floor and curled up into the fetal position, the glow eradiated a gentle warmth. His nude body was so pale, but the glow caused it to flush slightly, giving it a bit of color. His wings were slightly folded out so he wasn't lying on them with his body.

"You're such a rare delicacy...hm...you know...if I sold your body to other rich noblemen I could make quite the profit. I'd have to have someone else run it while I'm in the military, though."

The sapphire eyes that highlighted Sanar's face glanced over to the Beorc, "You wouldn't dare do such a thing...your disgusting...vile...you give Beorcs a bad name. This is why us Laguz will all come to hate your kind one day. Because people like you."

The other just ignored the remark like it was nothing.

"You know what my pretty? I'll take you to some nice private place tomorrow to conduct out business. I'm going to be busy makings scrolls for advertisement for our new business."

The raven haired male knealed down next to the Heron, gently stroking the bright golden hair.

"No...don't...please...I can't wait tomorrow...I need it now..." Sanar wasn't sure of what it was he "needed" so badly.

Kazur sighed lightly, "I suppose I could give you a quickly if you want it that badly."

"Th-Thank you..." Though he was hating this even before it was happening.

He hated that he had to beg to such a low life Beorc to relieve him. But he had no alternative, besides he couldn't control this either. How he hated the feeling, he felt so degraded, like he was lowly now, more lowly then the most lowly of Beorc.

Sanar felt this...new feeling...now that Kazur was touching him. It was...light...it felt like he was floating. He was growing warm...he felt like his body was becoming engulfed in a sea of flames. His body grew more and more crimson. Then suddenly he felt like he was going to explode like a thousand volcanos at once. Until his body erupted and rather then letting out a scream or a moan, he let out this most magical and beautiful note...his frail body trembling, sweating, hot. Oddly enough during the whole experience he hadn't made one sound.

"That was...strange...it didn't take much to get you off..."


End file.
